User blog:RakketyTamMacBurl/Murder At Redwall
Murder at Redwall NB: Originally posted on Mibba.com, the majority of characters are based off friends from that site. Needed to post this here so there wasn't any accusations of plagirism (people can vouch both accounts belong to me if in any doubt). The prolouge (Ryry the Warrior) was originally a stand alone oneshot on Mibba but I've decided to combine the two. Story occurs after Doomwyte. Prolouge The snow was drifting down on the abbey grounds as the inhabitants ran about their business, completing their chores and making preparations for the mid-winter feast. Most were using the tunnels dug by foremole and his crew had dug when General Ironbeak had invaded the Abbey. Though that had been many seasons ago now, so long ago that the last two surviving creatures of that time, Rollo the Recorder and Auma, Mother of Redwall had been laid to rest many seasons ago. Despite the happiness of the mid-winter feast preparations, it was also a time for mourning as the Abbey’s warrior had passed away during the night, leaving his young son, Ryry with the position of warrior. The young mouse was not entirely prepared and had been hit hard by his father’s untimely death, the poor soul had contracted a terrible illness which none of the brothers and sisters had seen. Ryry was one of the few creatures avoiding the tunnel, they had buried his father the previous night and the new warrior could not face going underground. He padded out to the abbey pond in the cold, a new resilience in his manner; he plodded along slowly, the cold, wet snow soaking through his fur. He reached the pond and poked the surface with his paw, as predicted it was frozen solid. He sighed and crouched on his haunches as he began to hit the great pond with a sturdy stick, hoping to break through it, it was as good excuse as any not to return to the abbey. The snow continued to fall around the young mouse, soaking through his green tunic. Tears rolled down his furry little face, he did not wipe them as he wept for his father, immersed in thoughts of him. He did not notice when the white flakes stopped whirring around him, nor did he hear the heavy crunching of the snow or the groans of the old badger as she sat beside him. The Mother of Redwall wrapped an arm around the young mouse and whispered empty words of comfort to him. The young mouse coughed and sneezed as he turned and buried his face into the badger and sobbed hard. Chapter One The mouse woke with a start as his bed linen was torn from beneath him. Rolling over in protest he pulled his feather pillow over his head to block out the burning light of the sun which invaded the room as the curtains were ripped open. The great badger seized the pillow between her strong and sturdy paws. “Ry! You have got to get up!” She growled, ripping the pillow clean out of the warrior’s grasp. “Today is the first day of autumn and the Abbess has called for the harvest.” The mother of Redwall stepped back and watched as the young mouse warrior pushed himself up into a dignified sitting position. He opened his mouth to protest, all he wanted to do was sleep, truth be told he was tired thanks to his own foolishness, but he was hoping the badger mother had no idea of what he’s gotten up to the night before. His hopes however proved futile, he watched in dismay as the badger mother shook her head and began to lecture him about his sleeping habits. She sighed as she drew to a close. “And you’re our Abbey Warrior! For the love of Redwall can you stop behaving like a Dibbun and live up to the title? Ry, your father would be ashamed.” The badger’s hard expression softened. “I’ll see you at the harvest within the hour yes? And don’t worry, your little friends are going to get the same treatment.” Ry smiled and shook his head, though he’d gotten a telling off that night in the cellars was worth it, especially as he’d managed to get a little closer to the mousemaid he was particularly fond of. The rosy coloured stones were warm under the young mouse warrior’s foot paws as he bounded down the stairs not ten minutes later, he did not wish to infuriate the badger mother further, yet when passing through the Great Hall the smells coming from the kitchens beyond Cavern Hole got his stomach rumbling. The mouse bounded halfway up the stairs and smirked as he heard the badger mother shouting at the top of her lungs. A familiar shape slid down the stairs as if an adder was behind him. Reed the otter grinned at his friend. “My fault and now poor Ali is taking the bunt of it.” He admitted. “Didn’t realise she’d headed into the infirmary, snuck in and started impersonating the ol’ stripe dog, she went mad.” Ryry couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s stupidity. “You idiot, guess you weren’t at breakfast like me, eh?” The otter shook his head. “Course not, if I was I’d be out their slavin’ away at the harvest.” He pulled a face, though good natured Reed the otter was an extremely lazy creature and would have probably stayed in bed til lunch was served. “Think ol’ Alvin will have left us something?” Ryry shrugged. “He’s probably overseeing the larders or something, I’m pretty sure he’ll have something lying about.” A bang from the top of the stairs spurred both the young creatures into action, evidently the badger had finished with Ali and would be moving in on the last of the night time cellar raiders. The pair scurried unnoticed through the great hall and cavern hole, not even the elders and the Dibbuns were staying inside the abbey, every beast was outside preparing for the harvest. As the pair entered the kitchens the tantalizing aromas grew stronger, Alvin, the hog friar was absent, though his assistant, Petra the vole was busying herself over pots of sweet smelling substances, at the sound of the two friends entering she looked up and smiled. “Nice to see you to finally got out of bed.” She commented, a slight smile spreading across her face. “There’s some hazelnut scones and cold mint tea over there, mind it was hot when we made it.” She didn’t receive a reply as the pair were shortly cramming their mouths with the soft, sweet scones. When the otter and the mouse emerged from the kitchens they found the Abbess and the badger mother waiting for them on the lawn. The autumn sun was shining in the sky, a few clouds sailed past “Took your time getting here.” The badger mother noted dryly, a sharp look from the Abbess forced the badger to hold her tongue. “Nice to see you two finally joined us, go join your friends over there and we’ll decide what you villains will be doing for the day.” Glumly, the mouse and the otter traipsed after the Abbess, the badger mother hot on their heels. They stood in a line next to the other culprits of a night’s hard work in the cellars, Ali the squirrel who was training to take over the infirmary and Vix, a young mousemaid who’d spent a large portion of her seasons up north enslaved by foxes, upon her arrival at the Abbey she was incapable of remembering her name and because of her past the Abbess had found the name Vix fitting. The Abbess glared at them, causing four pairs of eyes to drop. “I don’t need to lecture and I do not mean to, Ellen took charge of that this morning. Though I will say, as neither elders or Dibbuns I am extremely disappointed in you, within a few seasons you will be taking up roles such as Recorder, Infirmary Keeper and Friar, yet you behaved like Dibbuns and snuck into the cellars at night to get your fill of October Ale.” She paused and shook her head. “Ellen has proposed I keep you all separate for the remainder of the day, I think the punishment is fit. Ali, you will join in the harvest in the orchard, Reed you will go to the pond and be overseen by Skipper for the day, and don’t worry he knows what happened so you won’t get it easy. Vix, you’re to go to the kitchens and help with stocking the larders and what ever Friar Alvin asks you to do. Ryry, I’d like you to come with me, evidently our young warrior needs a little reminder of his heritage.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts